


【鹿包】拜托了！鹿晗同学！

by kami0522



Category: what - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kami0522/pseuds/kami0522





	【鹿包】拜托了！鹿晗同学！

一百个人开门的一百种声音里，少年知道是他拉开了门。

“金老师你来了啊。”

“对不起刚才接到一个家长的电话，来晚了。”

“没事的，鹿晗他还睡着，烧应该退了。”

“谢谢崔老师。”少年知道他应该鞠了一躬，“这里留我一个人就好了。”

“那我先走了。”

“再见。”

关上门的时候他轻轻叹了口气。

鹿晗原本没猜到金珉锡会来，他是从来没有保护脚踝的意识，操场上几个月崴一次。发烧是他到了保健室被保健室老师那冰凉的掌心衬托出来的。他躺下来舒服不少，额头上压了一袋冰。就在快要陷入睡眠之际想起来这节课是金珉锡的课，他就稍微想了想金珉锡是怎么问起自己的事情的，担心的，还是根本不着力的。在鹿晗想成一幅画面以前他就睡着了，梦到几个金珉锡，远远的，触不到摸不着。

鹿晗喜欢金珉锡，是两个人都心知肚明的细节。

金珉锡身影拓在白布上，他拉开的时候也很轻柔，尽量不去打扰鹿晗。躺在床上的人心虚地闭上眼，再眯起一条缝。金珉锡一进到这空间里来，眼神先落到他脸上。在鹿晗看来是个有些担忧的眼神，他就不知为什么地心安了。闭上眼小眯了一会儿，又像是要睡着了。蓦地清醒过来是因为想到这是难得的单独相处的时间，用来睡觉不是自己的作风。鹿晗把额头上的冰袋拿下来，一只手支撑着直起身子。金珉锡垂着头睡着了，手臂抱着在胸前。鹿晗于是缓缓地凑过去，心跳由一个节点开始加快。他想要吻金珉锡，为在这样安静、昏黄和暧昧参半的环境里一个纪念性的吻。他就要吻上时金珉锡颤了颤，抬起头嘴唇擦过鹿晗嘴角，惊讶地往后晃去。“你发烧怎么样了。”金珉锡手摸上鹿晗额头，他一时还没收回老师的姿态，撕下几截餐巾纸往他手里塞。他不敢看鹿晗，知道自己刚才那样是独处时候的距离感极限。和鹿晗比起来，他要被动得多。金珉锡几番解释，语言也是生疏的，在鹿晗心里说通了，做起来还是一样的。

今早鹿晗还吓他一跳，接着给了他一块蛋糕，笑嘻嘻地说：“生日快乐。”也不等金珉锡要给他感言，转身勾着张艺兴的肩就走了。金珉锡原本想说蛋糕很好吃，想叫他和自己一起去吃午饭。到了这时他又说不出口。话语在嘴边徘徊，找不到出口。

“金老师。”金珉锡紧张起来了，鹿晗从来不在独处的时候这样叫他，但他还是只在心里默默地回应了一声，跟着鹿晗一声叹息，“蛋糕好吃么？”

鹿晗时常被金珉锡的态度弄到委屈。他刚才要强硬起来问金珉锡自己在他心里到底是个怎样的角色。看见金珉锡的身体拱成一个弧度，他就放弃了。金珉锡说好吃，而后似乎是为了肯定又点了点头。鹿晗这回再慢吞吞地靠近，金珉锡早早地把眼睛闭上，鹿晗勾起他下巴总觉得他这是大义凛然视死如归，但一定要亲。探出舌尖挑逗金珉锡口腔里的敏感点，缠绕他的舌尖。交叠着吮吸也好，带着侵略性的啃咬也好，过了许久金珉锡才逐渐回应起来，结束时两人呼吸都变得急促。金珉锡抓着被鹿晗解开的领口踉跄从凳子上站起来，说自己去锁门。他把鹿晗的心绪搅到混乱无比，甚至连上一次做爱的开端都想不起来了。他知道金珉锡逃避，逃避的理由又无从得知。

他走下床，踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地走到帘子边去。金珉锡背对着他，低着头站着。鹿晗持续朝他走去，金珉锡依旧是毫无动静的。于是鹿晗从身后抱上他，两只手搂着他的腰轻微地晃着。他已经比金珉锡高了，鼻息之下就是金珉锡头发的香味，是他挑的味道；他要是再低垂下去一点，靠上金珉锡的颈窝，甜甜的牛奶味也是他建议着让他买的。

“珉锡。”他牵起金珉锡一只手，另一只手不紧不慢地向下滑，金珉锡发出几声轻哼。到了小腹再往下金珉锡就不让了，鹿晗撅着嘴说又不是没摸过还是小块地掠过。他知道金珉锡刚才那样是为什么了，他靠着金珉锡肩上没心没肺地笑，金珉锡局促地喊起来：“鹿晗你笑什么！你给我……”

被扳过肩，被亲吻，被抚摸，被腾空抱起。

鹿晗在金珉锡身上花的想要营造一个浪漫氛围的心思从来不嫌多。比如天台上夕阳下的接吻，比如放假约了他一起去海边牵着手散步。但没有一次像今天一样自然地，连心中隔阂也一并消除了的。他咬上金珉锡锁骨的皮肤，身下的人抓着床单。鹿晗突然问他：“你喜不喜欢我。”金珉锡一声不吭，鹿晗也不生气。只是他没怎么用上的两只手，一只负责起揉捏不坦率之人的乳首，另一只手摸进他内裤里。他一轻一重地，很快金珉锡就缴械矜持的样子。

“说你喜欢我。”鹿晗对上金珉锡的眼，继而堵住他的嘴。金珉锡一开始捶他胸口，气虚地一边喊一边咽，他喊的是：“鹿晗你个坏蛋。”而还好鹿晗听得一知半解，否则这句话理解成多撒娇多傲娇都可以，到时金珉锡需要用自己25岁的生命力和鹿晗17岁的腰力做搏斗。金珉锡内裤被拉下到刚好露出性器顶部，僵硬地抵在自己小腹上。鹿晗接吻时故意拿胯去顶，顶得金珉锡感触真切到棉质布材之下物体的形状和热度。他想自己是彻底地被少年这股情欲感染了。他第几番感受少年的肌理，肩胛骨耸起时的坡度，比真正情事开始前平缓些的腰部曲线。再往下摸去，他就只是用指腹推着尾椎骨突起的一块，偶尔擦枪走火勾进臀线。而少年了解他的身体，不断从他大腿内侧连揉带捏占尽便宜。手指拉过布料，中指抵上最隐秘不过的私处，戳摁周围同样敏感的部分。

各自都为对方的举动引起一阵情欲泛滥。鹿晗放过缺氧的金珉锡后一路吻了下去。金珉锡先前克制着的喘息溢出，就再也收不回。他的性器被鹿晗温暖的口腔包围，快感激得他抿着嘴唇只有呼气忘记吸取。鹿晗意在先先让金珉锡释放一次，舔弄和吞吐都做得卖力。当金珉锡的手突然脱了力，改成抓枕头，细小的呻吟变得更多了，鹿晗就知道金珉锡快要到了。那之前金珉锡势必挣扎一会儿，不想直直地把自己的精液就这样射进鹿晗嘴里。他推搡着说不要，鹿晗毫不避讳地去拍他屁股。或许因为不管哪边都很突兀，金珉锡停下来了，那时候鹿晗含着了微低于口腔温度的液体，安抚着金珉锡紧绷的身体也捶着胸口才把金珉锡的咽了下去。

他靠边坐了一会儿，不知为什么心满意足。直到金珉锡不再大口喘气了之后趴在他背上，软绵绵地说：“我喜欢你。”

鹿晗觉得金珉锡太过美好，做这样的事他都要恍惚一会儿。他的手指在金珉锡后穴不快地进出，看那人扭着上身时不时看他一眼，把自己的羞，自己的愉悦都遮得很好，下身大方地全都给少年看去。鹿晗放了第三根手指进去，引来金珉锡一阵酥酥麻麻的轻喘。他是想要即刻占为己有，性器都抵到了穴口时却停下来了。金珉锡捂着眼睛的手被他拿开，他泪眼朦胧地望着鹿晗，还以为又是起初的索吻，勾住他脖颈往下拉又亲又啃了一番。

“鹿晗……鹿晗……我喜欢你……”金珉锡说这话自然没经过大脑思考，但他难得不加掩饰的说这些话。

“老师，”那厢又明显是在死撑，“拜托我。拜托我，我就进来。”

“进来……快点”鹿晗的腰往前顶了些，金珉锡勾着他不放，“拜托了，鹿晗同学。”

尾音拖得又长又柔，少年光是听见他用那样声音叫自己就快要精关失守。胯下的动作加快，皮肤撞击的“啪啪”声，还有带上些许哭腔的呻吟。鹿晗看着金珉锡，他的眼中也只有那个看着他的自己。鹿晗眯起眼，金珉锡的脸模糊起来，胡乱抚摸自己身体的感受真切，收缩着的，包围他下体的部分随着律动更加契合。他汗涔涔的鼻子抵在金珉锡红彤彤的鼻尖。仰起头，嘴唇相触，肢体厮磨。

空气都变得粘稠。

“鹿晗。”金珉锡哑哑得叫一声，鹿晗给他的是询问的眼神。金珉锡摇了摇头，摆了摆鹿晗的刘海，他就在这里长驱直入。金珉锡情动的喘息催着他更加迅速，他把他的两条腿再压下去些，容身更多。鹿晗还没和金珉锡在一起时做过的几个春梦里，金珉锡大概都是这样无依无靠，唯独一双眼始终看着自己。鹿晗侵占他，握住他又逐渐硬起来的下体套弄。金珉锡眼角染红了，眼泪分泌不受控制。鹿晗又弯下去一些，捏他的乳首。纯情的粉色因为充血能被加深到绯红，金珉锡的脸颊也是红扑扑的，拉起他，折起他的腰肚子上微微显出的一条线也是红的。鹿晗在名为金珉锡的温柔乡里停不下抽动。每一下冲撞金珉锡都不再摒着了，该从鼻子里漏出来的小小的声音，齐齐托付给鹿晗。

“哎……保健室老师已经回去了啊。”门外响起声音。

里头正火热，床上的两个人还是光有运动没有情话的进行着。

“我就说吧，你个傻子，还要我陪你找那么久。”这句话比先前响了。金珉锡听见动静，先是捂住自己的嘴，然后开始踢鹿晗叫他出去。鹿晗抓住他脚踝，饶有性趣地看着他，安慰道：“珉锡你都把门锁好了。”

“我总觉得里面有人……我的鹿晗哥签名照呜呜呜……”

“快走了，肯定没人的。要是有人的话鹿晗都能和金老师在一起了。”

“才不会！”

金珉锡和鹿晗听了都一震。相觑片刻鹿晗笑得玩味。他弯下腰，放开金珉锡脚踝。金珉锡一脸化不开的春意，外加上一丝惊恐，同时还把鹿晗夹得紧紧的。

“没、事、的。”鹿晗拍拍他的脸，迎着金珉锡嘴唇亲上去。他被夹得快到头了，亲亲摸摸好让金珉锡更加放松一点。他再大力地撞进去，金珉锡一个劲地叫着他的名字。“鹿晗、鹿晗、鹿晗。”连个间断都没。他的手伸到下面套弄起自己的性器，等鹿晗的手也为他服务了才有几声舒服的叹息。当金珉锡到了临界点，鹿晗抓着他的根部不让他射了。金珉锡的拳头砸出去无力，踹出去的脚擦着鹿晗屁股一伸到底。鹿晗等自己也快要到了，从金珉锡身体里出来，蹭着金珉锡的性器一起到释放的一瞬间。金珉锡给他一个绵长温柔的吻，鹿晗把两人精液混着在金珉锡肚子上抹抹开。

 

“鹿晗。”

“嗯？”

“今晚有空么。”

“有。”

“那陪我吃一顿晚饭。”

“那你让我牵着你的手回家。”


End file.
